


Plans

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your plans never seemed to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValentineRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/gifts).



Your plans never seemed to work out properly, no matter what you did. No matter how hard you tried, something always went wrong. If they ever worked out, they'd happen years after you originally intended.   
  
When you were younger, maybe6 or 7, you planned to learn to crochet. It would take you another 7 or so years to learn to do so. WHen you were 9, you planned to make the honor roll, like you'd done every year before. That was the only year that you didn't make it. When you were 10, you wanted to learn to swim. The basic act of floating took you nearly a year to learn. You never even managed to perfect a proper swimming formation, only using your legs to kick, and having not a clue what to do with your arms. Yet it was not only tricial things that you'd fail at when you planned them.  
  
When you were 11, you planned tot ake dual enrollment courses when you entered highschool. You wouldn't get to do those until you were in 11th grade, and left scrambling to make sense of it all. When you were 12, you planned to get your driver's license when you turned 16. You still haven't gotten it at 17. You planned to graduate early, you  barely made it on time. You planned to become an FBI agent, you'd eventually become a private sector psychiatrist.  
  
You planned to attend a prestigious college on a scholarship, and graduate near the top of the class. You would end up attending a community college and paying entirely out of pocket. You one day planned to marry and have a house and adopt kids and a dog. In the future, you'd never get beyond more than a couple of dates at best. Your house with a white picket fence became a crappy efficiency with a shower that frequently backed up, and the hot water was intermittent.  
  
However, there was a particular set of plans that fell through, that you were torn up over more than the rest, and hated yourself for ever planning. When you were a child, you noticed that your grandmother needed help around her house. You planned to one day help her out. When you were 14 and planning on getting your learner's permit, you also planned on going over there once or twice a month to help her out when you got your proper license, even though it was over an hour away. You didn't get your license on time, however.  
  
Last week, she called you, to celebrate her birthday. It was on short notice, and you had to work, but made plans to see her this weekend. Yesterday, you bought some of her favorite cookies, and a birthday card.  
  
Today, you found out she was dead, and her funeral was  this afternoon. Nobody understood why you dropped packets of cookies, a card, and a note scrawled on a napkin stained and blurred by tears into her coffin as you walked past.   
  
You'd planned to see her this weekend, and for once, your plans worked out, just not in the way you wanted them to.


End file.
